1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tow strap apparatuses and tie-down apparatuses and, more particularly, to a reel for a tow strap apparatus or a tie-down apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,360, a tow strap apparatus includes a reel 28 that includes a hub 36. The reel 28 includes two halves 32. The hub 36 includes two halves (not numbered) each formed on a corresponding half 32 of the reel 28. A tow strap 18 includes a portion sandwiched between the halves of the hub 36. Each of the halves of the hub 36 includes teeth 40 for biting the tow strap 18 so that the tow strap 18 cannot slide relative to the hub 36. The teeth 40 cause damages in the tow strap 18 inevitably. Such damages render the strap 18 vulnerable to rupture.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,509, a tow strap apparatus includes a reel 31 that includes an axle 30 formed between two discs 38. The axle 30 includes a slot 32. A tow strap 20 includes a portion inserted in the slot 32. Two patches 21 are attached to the tow strap 20 so that the axle 30 is wrapped by the patches 21 so that the two strap 20 cannot slide relative to the axle 30. The patches 21 are attached to the tow strap 20 by sewing that is troublesome and hence expensive.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,520, a tie-down apparatus includes a crossbar 7 and two reels 4 and 14. A strap 20 is tied to the crossbar 7. The reel 4 includes a slot 5. The reel 14 includes a slot 15. Another strap 21 includes a portion inserted in the slot 5 and another portion inserted in the slot 15. The reel 14 is used to wind up the strap 21. A handle 3 is operable to rotate the reel 4 to straighten the strap 21.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,902, a tie-down apparatus includes a shaft assembly 2, a fastening unit 3 and a winding unit 4. The winding unit 4 includes a crank 41 and a reel 43. The reel 43 includes a slot (not numbered). The shaft assembly 2 includes two shaft members 21 and 22 separated from each other by a gap (not numbered). A strap 5 includes a portion inserted in the slot of the reel 43 and another portion inserted in the gap between the shaft members 21 and 22. The crank 41 is operable to rotate the reel 43 to wind up a strap 5. The fastening unit 3 is operable to rotate shaft assembly 2 to tighten the strap 5.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,203, a tie-down apparatus includes a U-shaped frame 51, a flat shank 52, two plastic bushings 53 and a levering set 54. The flat shank 52 includes a slot 521 and is supported on the U-shaped frame 51. The levering set 54 is connected to the flat shank 52 via the plastic bushings 53. A portion of a strap 4 is inserted in the slot 521. The levering set 54 is operable to rotate the flat shank 52 to wind up the strap 4.
As discussed above, a tow strap apparatus or a tie-down apparatus requires a reel. Some of the reels are structurally complicated. Some other reels are structurally simple but involve complicated processes for assembly or disassembly.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.